Question: Tiffany is $34$ years old and Vanessa is $6$ years old. How many years will it take until Tiffany is only $3$ times as old as Vanessa?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Tiffany will be $34 + y$ years old and Vanessa will be $6 + y$ years old. At that time, Tiffany will be 3 times as old as Vanessa. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $34 + y = 3 (6 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $34 + y = 18 + 3 y$. Solving for $y$, we get: $2 y = 16$. $y = 8$.